


Rosie Guerin

by Kage_Nightray



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, because aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Nightray/pseuds/Kage_Nightray
Summary: The last thing Liz expected to find when she returned home was Michael Guerin with a young child living in her childhood bedroom.In which Michael got pregnant at the end of high school, and this changed everything.





	1. In Which Liz Is Confused, And Michael Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this happened after reading several fics where Michael got pregnant post-series and I wondered what it would be like if he had gotten pregnant that one time he slept with Alex in high school.

The last thing Liz expected to find when she returned home was Michael Guerin with a young child living in her childhood bedroom.

“What do you mean, they’re in my room?”

“It’s where they’ve lived her entire life, Liz! All the boy has is a truck and a trailer, that’s no way for a child to live! I can’t just kick him out because you finally came home.”

“Dad…”

“Arturo, Rosie’s finally asleep, so I can take… over…” Michael came to a halt at the bottom of the steps. “Liz. Didn’t know you were back in town.”

“And I didn’t know you took over my room.”

“Look, Rosie has your sister’s bed, I’ll just sleep down here or something. I’ll go put clean sheets on your bed.”

Michael ran back up the stairs before Liz had a chance to say anything.

Arturo sighed. “If I go to bed, will you promise to be nice? The poor boy’s had a rough time of things since you left.”

“Sure Dad. I’m sorry, it’s just… unexpected.”

***

After closing time, Michael and Liz work on cleaning up the diner.

“So, a kid, huh? Didn’t really expect that,” Liz said, finally breaking the silence.

“Me neither. Funny how life works out.”

“Why are you here, though? I would have thought you’d go to Max or Isobel for help.”

“Neither of them thought I should keep her. Didn’t think I had what it takes to be a parent, or whatever. Your dad used to give me free food, when he could tell I hadn’t eaten in a while. I came to ask him what I should do, he insisted I stay here, and… here I am.”

“I can’t believe Max would say something like that.”

“Something like what?”

Liz and Michael turned to see Max standing in the door.

“None of your business, asshole. Good night, Liz.” Michael stormed up the stairs, leaving Liz and Max alone.


	2. Rosie Charms Everyone

Michael ran down the stairs, a wild look in his eyes as he shouted, “Are you both alright?”

Liz was alone, the front of her uniform stained red and her eyes haunted. Michael knelt down in front of her. “Liz? Are you alright?”

“It’s just ketchup. Max said,” Liz said dully. Michael knew fully well ketchup didn’t leave that kind of stain, and he suspected Liz did too.

“Where’s Max?”

“He chased the shooter.”

“Daddy? Did the mean people come back?” A soft voice came from the door.

Michael sighed. “Yeah, sweetheart. Can you stay with Auntie Liz? I think the mean people scared her.”

“Okay, Daddy.” A young girl with Michael’s curls plopped herself down next to Liz on the floor. “Hi, Auntie Liz. It’s okay, the mean people will stay away for a few days now. They don’t want to be caught.”

“Does this happen a lot?” Liz asked.

“Only at the end of the school year. After a couple weeks of summer, it stops.” Rosie’s bright smile was a little disconcerting paired with the rather disturbing news she shared. With Rosie effectively drawing in Liz’s attention, Michael easily slipped out the door.

***

Max was not expecting Michael to find him first. “In the morning, we’re going to talk about how you’re a goddamn idiot who is supposed to call for an ambulance when someone gets shot, not break all our rules to save them,” Michael grumbled as he handed over an open bottle of nail polish remover. “I’m coming by in the morning to talk about it.”

“Why’re you helping?” Max slurred, trying to focus his eyes on Michael.

Michael looked away. “You’re still my brother, even if you don’t know how to act like it,” he murmured as he stood. He ran off as Isobel showed up.

Sheriff Valenti was just leaving as Michael returned to the diner. “Everyone’s fine, Guerin. Your little girl has a talent for calming people. I don’t think I’ve seen Elizabeth Ortecho that civil in years.”

“Thanks, Sheriff. Good night.”

Michael entered the cafe to find Rosie showing off all her art projects from the last several years adorning the walls. “Rosie, don’t you think you and Auntie Liz should be heading up to bed? She had a long drive to get here.”

“Okay, Daddy! C’mon, Auntie Liz!” Rosie chirped, happily dragging a bewildered Liz back up the stairs.

As the two disappeared from sight, Michael leaned in next to Arturo. “Max used his powers to heal her. She knows something happened, even if she’s not sure what,” he whispered softly.

“You promised, Liz will never know about any of that.”

“Really wasn’t counting on Max breaking his strict code over her. He’ll want to tell her some.”

“Try to stop him. Some will not be enough, she’ll keep pushing until she knows the whole story. She cannot know what happened to Rosa.”

“Trust me, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the diner scene happens pretty much as it did in the show, I'm not a huge fan of writing out things that didn't change.
> 
> I have not written much in ages, so feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
